September Night
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: Ketika dia tersadar, yang bisa dirasakannya hanya dingin yang menjalar di punggung. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mengejarnya. / KaiSoo / Genderswitch / Sangat sedikit dialog


Aku suka ketika hujan. Ketika setiap benda yang masuk ke penglihatanku tampak basah terkena air hujan, segalanya tampak bersih. Bau tanah khas menari menembus daun di antara angin bulan September. Tapi bukan September ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada beberapa teman kuliah yang berlalu lalang dan mengenalnya. Hanya beberapa. Kyungsoo bukanlah mahasiswi super pintar yang dikagumi satu kampus dan menjadi kesayangan para dosen karena ikut olimpiade nasional setiap tahun. Dia mahasiswi biasa, yang kebetulan memiliki sikap ramah yang banyak disenangi orang lain.

Merapatkan kembali coat tebal yang menjadi satu-satunya penghangat terhadap udara luar. Sedikit tergesa berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir manis diujung sana, kemudian hampir terjatuh beberapa kali karena genangan air sisa hujan yang turun beberapa jam lalu. Terlalu lembap dan dingin, tapi Kyungsoo masih merasa baik.

Begitu berhasil masuk kedalam mobil, Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen. Gadis itu hanya duduk disana, memandangi pelataran parkir gedung jurusan Sastra Inggris tempatnya menghabiskan waktu hampir satu hari terutama dalam masa skripsi begini. Tentu saja mengingat syarat wisuda adalah melakukan karya ilmiah, essay terhadap satu buku penulis kondang dan juga yang paling menyengangkan bagi Kyungsoo dan sedang dikerjakannya sekarang, menulis. Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang bisa menulis diam dalam kamar, dia perlu inspirasi. Dan inspirasi itu didapatnya di kampus. Mengabaikan kebutuhan untuk tidur (karena demi Tuhan dia tidak tidur beberapa hari ketika mengerjakan cerita ini), dia tetap membiarkan otaknya merancang skenario-skenario apik yang sekiranya pantas dimasukkan ke dalam ceritanya.

Cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa tidak pernah lagi menoleh ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya.

* * *

Semuanya baik-baik saja, sungguh. Namun di suatu hari di bulan Januari, salah satu saat dimana Kyungsoo menjadi bodoh dan keras kepala, dengan tidak memberikan ucapan ulang tahun kepada pemuda itu. Padahal, demi Tuhan, dua hari sebelumnya semua begitu baik, begitu berjalan pada tempatnya ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo hingga mengacuhkan hari itu.

Pemuda itu sempurna. Adalah segalanya yang diinginkan Kyungsoo dalam sebuah hubungan. Selalu berlaku manis dan menakjubkan, menempatkan segala tentang Kyungsoo sebagai prioritas luar biasa. Sempurna. Dan begitu menakutkan karena Kyungsoo sadar ini terlalu baik.

Hingga rasa takut dan ragu itu membawanya ke suatu pagi dimana dia terbangun dan menyadari dia sudah menyakiti seorang Kim Jongin begitu hebat.

* * *

Mungkin itu bulan April. Ketika semua yang menggantung pada dahan pohon berguguran dan menyisakan ranting-ranting penuh misteri yang kesepian. Udara kering dan angin berhembus terlalu kencang. Namun rasa rindu itu masih melekat dalam benak Kyungsoo. Kulit liatnya, seringai manisnya, leluconnya mengenai semesta, itu semua menyakitkan dan begitu benar untuk diingat. Seperti pecahan kenangan dalam vas pecah yang sebagaimanapun indahnya kenangan itu, sudah tidak ada wadah untuk menampungnya hingga tumpah tanpa arah. Menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo hampir saja membuang vas itu.

Yang sekarang sudah berisi mawar layu.

* * *

" _Hei."_

" _Hei."_

" _Tidakkah cuaca hari ini terlalu dingin untuk memakai cardigan setipis itu?"_

" _Tidak, aku baik."_

" _Bagaimana kuliahmu?"_

" _Lumayan. Aku disibukkan beberapa tugas essay mengenai cerita abad pertengahan."_

" _Senang berbicara denganmu lagi, Kyung."_

* * *

Airmata itu bukan yang pertama turun di bulan September. Tahun lalu pun begitu. Hanya saja dulu ada sepasang lengan hangat yang akan senantiasa siap merengkuhnya, yang mengelus punggungnya, yang menyediakan bahu untuknya menangis. Tapi sekarang tidak.

Mungkin waktu itu adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo pernah memperlihatkan tangisan picisannya pada pemuda itu, kali pertama dia nyaris menangis meraung-raung di hadapan orang lain.

Rengkuhan itu, gumaman lembut yang menenangkan itu, aroma tubuh itu, tidak sekalipun pernah meninggalkannya ketika Kyungsoo menangis. Walau tangisannya kala itu jelas untuk pemuda yang lain, namun Kim Jongin masih disana. Masih begitu sempurna sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tangisannya.

* * *

Mereka berpacaran. Itu memang kenyataan, dimulai sejak sebuah malam di bulan Juni di awal masa kuliah kemudian berlanjut ke musim-musim berikutnya Kim Jongin lelaki sempurna, sekali lagi untuk memberi penegasan bahwa memang pria itu sempurna. Dan begitu mencintai Do Kyungsoo dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Memrioritaskan segala hal tentang Kyungsoo, menomor satukan kebutuhan gadis itu hingga sering kali mengabaikan diri sendiri, tidak pernah satu kalipun meminta lebih dan seharusnya Do Kyungsoo tahu hanya Kim Jongin yang bisa begitu. Bukan siapapun termasuk Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa seperti Jongin. Masih menomor satukan Park Chanyeol diatas segalanya meski gadis itu tahu bukan dirinya yang dipilih Park Chanyeol, tapi sungguh apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang gadis muda yang begitu jatuh cinta?

Gadis itu buta dan tuli. Tidak menyadari bukan hanya dia yang tersakiti disini.

* * *

Mereka pernah menghabiskan kebersamaan absolut di musim panas. Ketika semua unit mahasiswa berlomba-lomba mengadakan acara yang sekiranya diminati paling banyak, tentu saja olahraga yang paling banyak peminat. Termasuk salah satunya Kim Jongin yang tampil paling gemilang dalam pertandingan basket. Menyadari Kyungsoo yang datang di bangku penonton paling depan membuat semangatnya semakin membara, melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat gadis itu terkesan, untuk membuat gadis itu puas.

Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari pertama Do Kyungsoo melihat Kim Jongin sebagai yang paling bersinar di dunia.

* * *

Lalu kemudian angin dingin menghampiri daratan lagi, seolah awan mendung berhasil membawa pergi optimisme dalam diri Kyungsoo juga ketika melihat Park Chanyeol sudah menemukan matahari bahkan ketika musim panas belum menyapa. Senyum itu, binar mata itu, bukan untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jongin setelah itu, membiarkan kesedihan memakan habis keceriaan yang biasa ada dalam binar matanya, membiarkan Kim Jongin sendirian lagi menunggu menjadi satu-satunya matahari dalam dunia Kyungsoo.

Hingga Jongin sadar. Terus begini dan akhirnya dia bersedia membuka matanya bahwa sejak awal dirinya bukanlah matahari bagi Kyungsoo. Dirinya adalah langit yang selalu mengawasi, selalu terlihat namun tidak pernah menjadi fokus utama, yang selalu melindungi. Yang hanya bisa menjadi latar ketika matahari mengambil alih semua perhatian dan hanya bisa melihat tanpa berbuat apa-apa ketika awan menumpahkan jutaan butir kesedihan memuakkan.

Dia menyerah ketika sekali lagi dalam tidurnya Kyungsoo menyebut nama Park Chanyeol begitu penuh cinta.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap pointer yang berkedip-kedip pada halaman lembar kerjanya. Sudah hampir tamat namun dia belum juga menemukan kesimpulan yang tepat dalam karya tulisnya. Kyungsoo mungkin membutuhkan beberapa halaman lagi dan itu sudah cukup untuk memenuhi syarat penulisan, mungkin bahkan lebih beberapa lembar dan itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya mencari-cari objek yang bisa dijadikannya inspirasi spontan di dalam kamarnya, kemudian menghela nafas. Ah, ornamen gajah kecil itu.

" _When two people are meant to be together, they will be together. It's fate. Life is the most spectacular show in earth."_ Gumam Kyungsoo mengutip kalimat dari sebuah film kesukaan seseorang, Water for Elephants.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mendapati sesuatu yang manis untuk mengakhiri bukunya, dan senyuman itu tidak pudar ketika dia yakin akhir dari karya tulisnya ini tidak akan berakhir sedih, dia tidak akan menulis sesuatu yang menyedihkan, omong-omong. Dia akan lari dari kenyataan untuk beberapa saat, ketika dunia begitu rapuh dan mudah di bentuk dalam kemampuannya mengarang, maka itu cukup.

Mungkin memang lebih baik begini. Disaat dimana dia merasa dingin di punggungnya, karena ketika dia menoleh tidak ada lagi seseorang yang mengejarnya sekuat tenaga. Karena pemuda itu sudah mengunci rapat semua akses masuk yang dulunya dimiliki Kyungsoo secara mutlak. Yang dulunya memberikan Kyungsoo semua cinta kepada Kyungsoo dan yang bisa dibalasnya hanya perpisahan tiada akhir. Lebih baik begini. Karena Kim Jongin sudah memberikan segala terbaik yang dia punya dan dia sudah menyerah. Karena begitu terlambat untuk Kyungsoo menyadari.

Jikalau pun Kim Jongin sudah menemukan sosok lain.

Do Kyungsoo mengerti.

* * *

 **September Night**

 **by Do Kyungsoo**

 **Fully dedicated to KJI**

 **A/N:**

 **This is me swallowing my pride. Not to spoil anything to you, but everything's gonna be alright.**

* * *

END

* * *

A/N:

I don't know why, but I'm on a mood to make this kind of Kaisoo angsty dearmemayGodforgiveme

Gua sendiri juga ngga yakin sama tema dari ini, ini jelas bukan oneshoot, dan sangat minim dialog haha, pokonya apapun lah untuk nuangin imajinasi yang berkobar (I still can't see kaisoo as a happy couple like was)

Anyway, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca. ;)

Sign,

hunhanslays


End file.
